Days in the Sun
"Days in the Sun" is a song from the 2017 remake of Beauty and the Beast. It is performed when the castle objects and Belle go to sleep, and everybody has a flashback of what life for them used to be when they were human. It is a combination of a lullaby and a remembrance of happier days for everybody and for the prince from when his mother died when he was young. Lyrics Movie version= Young Prince: Days in the sun Where my life has barely begun Not until my whole life is done Will I ever leave you? Cadenza: Will I tremble again To my dear one's gorgeous refrain? Lumière and Plumette: Will you now forever remain Out of reach of my arms? Mrs. Potts: Oh, those days in the sun What I'd give to relive just one Undo what's done And bring back the light Madame de Garderobe: Oh, I could sing Of the pain these dark days bring The spell we're under Still it's the wonder of us I sing of tonight Belle: How in the midst of all this sorrow Can so much hope and love endure? I was innocent and certain Now I'm wiser but unsure Belle and Madame de Garderobe: I can't go back into my childhood (Days of the past) One that my father made secure (All those precious days couldn't last) I can feel a change in me (Oh, hold me closer!) I'm stronger now, but still not free Castle Staff: Days in the sun Will return, we must believe As lovers do That days in the sun Will come shining through |-|Demo version= Days in the sun When a life has barely begun When love, no prize can be won I remember warmly Those days in the past Far too perfect and peaceful to last And the skies were soon overcast And the days grew cold Oh, those days in the sun What I'd give to relive just one Change what I've done Turn my life around But that isn't real And the empty pain I feel Goes on and on And days in the sun Are a long time gone Days in the sun Selfish days I used to call fun Fooled myself stealing love on the run While the light was fading That far, distant time When I saw no reason nor rhyme To be changing my ways But I'm not so certain now And those days in the sun What I'd give to relive just one Change what I've done Find some room for love But I know the deal And the empty pain I feel Goes on and on And days in the sun Are a long time gone I know the deal And the love I must reveal What I must do For days in the sun To come shining through |-|Outtake Extended Version= Queen Rest now, my love Days in the sun Where your life has barely begun Not until my own life is done Could I ever leave you? Cadenza: Will I tremble again To my dear one's gorgeous refrain? Lumière and Plumette: Will you now forever remain Out of reach of my arms? Mrs. Potts: Oh, those days in the sun What I'd give to relive just one Undo what's done And bring back the light Madame de Garderobe: Oh, I could sing Of the pain these dark days bring The spell we're under Still it's the wonder of us I sing of tonight Belle: How in the midst of all this sorrow Can so much hope and love endure? I was innocent and certain Now I'm wiser but unsure Belle and Madame de Garderobe: I can't go back into my childhood (Days of the past) One that my father made secure (All those precious days couldn't last) Why am I still in this place (Oh, hold me closer!) He needs me! Beast What did I do? How did I deserve losing you? Please don't die, You promised to be here with me forever And now I'm frightened! Castle Staff: Days in the sun Will return, we must believe As lovers do That days in the sun Will come shining through Trivia *Initially, the song was meant to be sung by Harriet Jones as the Queen, yet due to her resemblance to Hattie Morahan test audiences mistook her for Agathe, and thus the song was changed and the Queen was made brunette. ** This version, however, is featured in the medley trailer. ** Also, in this version, the Beast had a verse at one point. References Category:Beauty and the Beast songs Category:Group songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics